La triste historia de un enclenque (Corregida)
by Ztupii
Summary: La vida tan maravillosa, es un espectáculo lúgubre. La suerte juega con nuestro destino y lo moldea a su capricho. Un encuentro vital para la vida de Hiccup jamas ocurre, permanece como el enano, el enclenque, vergüenza de su padre ¿Como es la vida de un enclenque rodeado de vikingos? (Historia corregida y re-subida)
1. Chapter 1

**La insensibilidad de la compasión**

El niño pequeño y macilento de hace 6 años, se había esfumado pero nadie parecía notarlo aun que el nuevo joven, ahora con 21 inviernos, diariamente trabaja en la forja del pueblo donde los grandes martillos y las toscas hachas habían dejado de presentar obstáculo y en cambio él las levantaba de un solo tirón, las embutía sin titubear en el fuego para enseguida zurrarlas con fuerza utilizando, como no, el martillo del herrero.

Parecería una gran obviedad que este joven mozo ya no era un enclenque, algo de musculo tuvo que haberle sido otorgado después de tantos años en el oficio.

Berk es un pueblo vikingo que no cambia así pasen las generaciones, y menos lo harán sus perspectivas, nadie era tan ciego eso es cierto y el joven era un talentoso herrero, más de uno le pedía personalmente que les hiciera una nueva hacha, un escudo, una espada, un martillo, incluso cosas tan pequeñas e ínfimas como afilar sus armas; pero acarreaba el grave pecado de no ser un guerrero, aun cuando ahora podía levantar peso no significaba que fuera un hábil combatiente, al entrar al campo de batalla su torpeza jugaba en su contra y tan pronto algo salía mal todas las cualidades de herrero eran olvidadas.

Es simple y lamentable, pero así son los vikingos tercos como un burro aferrándose a las memorias de años no tan lejanos en sus mentes, memorias que son como las pulgas: inconvenientes, enfermizas y engorrosas. Claro que lo que ocurre es que nuestro protagonista, Hiccup, desde los 10 años provoco tantos caos en Berk que muchos lo culpan de haber provocado más destrucción que los propios dragones.

El niño nació escuálido, cual hueso de pescado pero torpe cual cervatillo recién nacido, y de alguna forma se las ingenio para caer en desgracia tras desgracia, humillación tras humillación. Tras tantos fracasos todos a su alrededor se alejaron, después de todo no era aceptable que el hijo de Estoico el bato fuera tan débil y deshonroso.

En el 15° otoño de su vida hizo tal ridículo en la arena, donde ni siquiera pudo contra el más pequeño de los lagartos, que hubiera merecido el destierro o la muerte según sus reglas. Sin embargo su padre en un último acto de horroroso amor lo desheredo, perdonándole la vida.

Así es como fue dejado sin hogar, sin padre y sin apellido (obviamente sin familia), hecho a un lado cual despojo, indeseado pero no odiado, era la piedrecilla en el zapato de todos de la cual nadie se deshizo.

**\+ Nota +**

_Pan y circo. La vida es un espectáculo lúgubre, cínico y cruel._

_Hiccup tiene muchos talentos, pero no tiene los talentos de un heredero. _

_¿Podrá nuestro enclenque vivir una vida feliz? (Seguro que si, pero ¿como?)_

**Hiccup lo sabía, siempre lo supo, solo un milagro le otorgaría respeto entre sus pares.**

**El enclenque esta cada vez más cerca del fondo**

_¿Como podría salir esto mal?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un reemplazo estratégico**

Si lo piensas, repetidamente, es fácil caer en cuenta. Las celebraciones que son tratadas como épocas especiales tienen su propia y tediosa rutina, que paradójicamente al ser diferente a la rutina de todo el año es refrescante.

La asamblea es siempre celebrada por los líderes del archipiélago. Cada año sin falta, todos los jefes y sus herederos se reunían en una descarada competencia.

Cada año se esperaba la llegada de los invitados con cierta animosidad, los vikingos deseosos de salir de la rutina. El gran banquete, la presentación de los herederos, la presentación del tributo y un sinfín de ritos ostentosos donde todos esperaban destacar, tener por lo menos un alago por alguno de sus talentos.

Realmente al banquete era soló para los invitados, pero nada de eso impedía al pueblo hacer un fiestón fuera del gran salón, donde aquellos que no podían entrar al evento principal celebraban, danzaban y bebían en un espectáculo de borrachera como los que únicamente se pueden vivir una o dos veces al año.

Los aldeanos tomaban su tiempo para ser libres y tratar aquellos días como celebraciones, días de relajación, des-aburrimiento, dinamismo.

Para Hiccup todo esto se trataba de un codeo político del cual habría formado parte años atrás, y sin embargo ahora estaba aquí, bebiendo junto al resto del pueblo mientras veía las puertas del gran salón cerra se. Dentro de aquel lugar los vikingos guerreros, fornidos, ricos y poderosos parecían pasearse por el lugar desnudos esperando ansiosos a comparar el tamaño de sus miembros (en algunos casos de sus pechos).

_Que a juzgar por los estándares tradicionales seguramente aumentaban mágicamente de tamaño con cada victoria, batalla, guerra o dragón aniquilado._

Para los invitados de honor el banquete o la misma borrachera era solo el broche final para los eventos importantes, pues todos (especialmente lo herederos) esperaban reconocimiento, ávidos por demostrar su gran poder, deseando ser los mejores para humillar al resto que de algún modo mostraron debilidad. _Era tan asqueroso como Hiccup lo recuerda, especialmente la memoria vívida del cual fue su último año asistiendo como heredero._

Él obviamente no tenía nada que comprar o presumir, siempre de ultimo de competencias y compáralo con el resto era el equivalente de "un discurso motivador" para el resto de herederos. Hiccup se alegra, por que esta es una de las cosas buenas de no ser heredero, pues desde hace tiempo se mantenía ajeno a tanto cotilleo y se evitaba en mayor medida competencias o discusiones con los vikingos.

Cuando el todavía era hijo de su padre Hiccup las reuniones siempre terminaban igual, y al final siempre era recibido por la misma expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de Stoick. Conociendo el resultado inminente, existían muchas ocasiones en las que preferiría haber sido invisible dentro de aquel lugar

Estaba seguro que para los demás asistentes el era insignificante, pero no desapercibido ¿Que haría tan ejemplar vikingo como Stoick con un heredero como este? ¿Que ocurriria con Berk una vez Stoick se viera obligado a pasar el puesto? ¿Que haremos sin el comercio con Berk? Para todos el era un problema, que con el tiempo se haría peor. Y finalmente los terminaría afectando de formas incalculables. Cada año que Hiccup hacia presencia en aquellas reuniones era confrontado con miles de miradas preocupadas, como un ratón que acaba de entrar a un cuarto lleno de elefantes, estos no corren peligro pero sin podían ser molestados en gran medida por su presencia.

Siempre y por igual, hombres y mujeres superaban a Hiccup en tamaño y fuerza, algo típico en los vikingos donde el poder político se define por estándares diferentes y la importancia de la herencia cae estrepitosamente al suelo cuando no se cumplen con alguno de ellos.

Para los Vikingos un líder, un jefe se elige por su carisma, fuerza y astucia, es una persona capaz de proteger a todos aquellos que lo siguen, en el archipiélago era más importante contar con los atributos necesarios para ser jefe antes que ser descendiente directo del anterior jefe. Stoick lo sabía, y siempre lo supo, pero había alguna ves tenido la esperanza de que su hijo lograra crecer y desarrollarse mejor, pero nunca paso, los años siguieron haciendo mas evidente para el Jefe de Berk los peligros a los que sometería a su isla si Hiccup se hacía cargo del pusto en el futuro.

Recordaba bien, como casi todos, algunas islas que habían sufrido insurrecciones en varias ocasiones derrocando a herederos nada agraciados (desde el punto de vista vikingo). Miremos entonces que los problemas de Hiccup se definieron antes de su nacimiento, pues un jefe poderoso era aquel al que seguía toda su isla, la unificación tal como ocurría con los Berserkers, Bog-Bulgar o el mismísimo Berk prolongando el apellido de sus jefes por generaciones, mientras los débiles tenían islas divididas o jefes rivales dentro sus territorios los cuales les hacen gran mella entre la población, terminando con sociedades pobres y mal nutridas, se puede recordar a los Meathead y Wildboards o a los Desterrados y sus diferentes fracciones.

Cuando Hiccup cumplió sus 15 años, Stoick finalmente decidió lo que sería mejor para todos desde su punto de vista.

Por otro lado, años antes Hiccup solía ensoñarse cada año con alguna hazaña que le otorgara un gran estatus entre los herederos del archipiélago; imaginaba que era capaz de parase en igualdad contra Dagur, devolver el fuerte apretón de manos que siempre le daba Camicaze, devolver la feroz mirada que le dirigía Eignar, pero nadie es un niño para siempre y nadie puede mentirse para siempre. Cuando Hiccup cumplió 15 años, Dagur ya había tomado el puesto de su padre a la corta edad de 19 años, Camicaze con sus 14 años había ya saqueado varios pueblos romanos junto a su madre y Eignar con 16 años había ya dirigido una invasión exitosa a un pequeño nido de dragones.

Él heredero de Berk simplemente había sido desheredado y reemplazado. Incluso ahora mientras se emborracha Hiccup se ríe de su ingenuidad, no evita preguntarse, en aquel mundo, ¿Qué oportunidad habría tenido él? Si incluso ahora, seguía sin ser un guerrero adecuado.

Es vivido aun el recuerdo del momento, cuando Stoick presento a Astrid como la nueva heredera, quien se paro erguida frente a los otros herederos, con ojos llenos de orgullo y determinación. Todos los presentes en la sala festejaron la noticia, toda isla festejo la noticia.

Los padres de la guerra, más allá de la tristeza de perder una hija, se llenaban del orgullo de verla como una Haddock. Festejaron y con sus propias manos prepararon un banquete espectacular para toda isla, pues era una ocasión que debía ser festejada.

En la casa más alta de Berk, Hiccup dejaba escapar sus lagrimas mientras guardaba y preparaba todas sus cosas. Su padre, o mejor dicho el jefe de la aldea, le dijo que no había problema en que se quedara en la casa, despues de todo seguía siendo parte de la tribu.

Él joven no dijo nada por miedo a soltar en llanto, dejo que el jefe sacara su conclusiones. Fue a hacer sus cosas, saco todo lo suyo y lo llevo a su cuarto en la forja. Luego se fue, se auto-impuso perderse en el bosque durante los festejos, poco sabía el que aquel lugar sería su escondite, su... hogar por los próximos años.

El estaba resentido, pero lo sabía. Lo sabía al mirar su reflejo en el agua, lo sabía al ver las miradas de las personas, lo sabía simplemente ya era de su conocimiento... él era delgado, poco atlético y sobre todo patético ¿Quién quisiera seguirlo? ¿Quién hubiera querido seguirlo? ¿Qué milagro hubiera hecho que todos voltearan a ver a un herrero como lider?

**\+ Nota +**

Me gusta pensar que Astrid hubiera sido el remplazo inminente de Hiccup si huía, era desheredado o desterrado _._

En el universo de HTTYD se nos han presentado reinas o jefas de villa, como la madre de Camicazi o Mala. Ademas de que Astrid tiene una capacidad que la le hubiera dado estatus de nobleza por aquellas épocas, ella es una guerrera competente. 

.

.

**Hiccup** siempre supo que no tenia el apoyo de nadie. Pues ningún vikingo esta dispuesto a seguir a un herrero en lugar de un guerrero. No podemos hacer nada, este es el curso natural de las cosas.

Y nuestro desgraciado protagonista lo acepta ¿No?

*Proximo*

Hiccup esta ilusionado con Astrid, ¿encontrara a la persona que esperaba bajo la ilusión?

**El enclenque esta cada vez más cerca del fondo**

_¿Como podría salir esto mal?_


	3. Chapter 3

**El castigo de la ilusión**

Es redonda _y perfecta, la crueldad no cabe en su seno._ Es estática e ineficiente, el progreso no es parte de su naturaleza. **Es terrible y silenciosa, le agrada torturar a sus patéticos anfitriones.**

Astrid es todo lo que un vikingo tiene que ser e incluso más, _es agresiva_, sabe pelear, es feroz, su presencia impone sobre todos los que se la lleguen a topar, _es poco paciente, algo impulsiva_ y es un líder natural.

Perfecta, simplemente perfecta ante los ojos de Berk. Podemos sumar que ella, además, tiene un físico envidiable en conjunto con una cara simplemente angelical y rematado con unos cabellos de oro más brillantes que el sol.

Después de su ascenso como heredera de Berk, su leyenda creció fuera de la isla. Todo el archipiélago conocía la historia de la guerrera valquiria quien descollá en todo aquello que se le atravesaba en su camino, no importaba que tan difícil o imposible fuera, Astrid _**Haddock**_ lograba sobresalir en ello con un poco menos que pura obstinación.

Hiccup no fue ajeno a esta idealización que todo el mundo tuvo con la doncella. Sumergido en un bucle de adoración ciega ante la guerrera. Aun evidente la imposibilidad de algún lazo entre ambos, al joven le encantaba ensalzar sus ensoñaciones con situaciones dignas de los mejores canticos de la época en las cuales podría conquistar a doncella protagonista de sus más grandes deseos.

Astrid, por su lago, tomo con fuerza su nuevo nombre. Alzo su hacha con mayor vigorosidad que antes, sus gritos de pelea eran más fuertes, su postura más firme y su actitud mucho más estricta. Después de todo ellos eran vikingos, la guerra estaba en su sangre era su única solución real a los problemas, y no había prueba más grande de ello que los dragones. La joven lo sabía, lucharían por siempre hasta exterminar a cada una de las bestias, justo como debía ser, pues ella quien fue elegida para ser la sucesora de Stoick debía honrar su nombre en toda forma posible, como un buen heredero debe hacerlo.

Ambos Berkianos pasaron la mayor cantidad de sus años siendo compañeros de villa, necesitándose mutuamente para diferentes trabajos y tareas dentro de la villa. Sin embargo, entre ellos eran unos completos desconocidos.

Aldeanos de diferentes estatus, cuales convivencias son soló neutrales y no sobrepasan lo necesario para cumplir las tareas primordiales de la aldea. Es normal, los vikingos fuertes solo podían tener círculos cercanos fuertes, lo contrarío traería desgracia al apellido que ahora ostentaba.

La realidad importa poco, cuando una persona idealista termina cayendo en sus propias ilusiones. Es terrible como una persona cree poder sobrepasar la realidad sin hacer nada para directamente contrarrestarla, esta te golpeara y nadie ira a ayudarte, porque el extraño eres tú.

Hiccup parecía siempre minimizarse **-No, prioricen a los guerreros, necesitamos a nuestros soldados. Esas lagartijas gigantes son peores cada día- **Era cierto, era lógico, ella tenía la razón sin importar cuanto sufrieran los demás aldeanos, o el mismo, eran pocos al final de cuentas. El apreciaba los recuerdos de la infancia donde no la recordaba acosándolo con los otros, ni burlándose de él **-¡La guerra no es una broma!... jefe, debería dejar de hacer concesiones especiales – **volvía a tener la razón, él había sido un idiota por ponerse en medio de los guerreros, debió huir a la colina cuando la forja fue atacada, no tratar de pelear. Ella era el ángel quien dirigía esta villa después de todo **-¿NO LOGRAS VER NUESTRA SITUACIÓN? Necesitamos que seas más rápido en tu trabajo-** Y él lo estaba haciendo, trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, a pesar de su cansancio, su hambre y el mal tiempo ¿No había hecho suficiente? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Ella siempre era escuchada, era la heredera, la más fuerte heredera jamás vista. Él solo era el vagabundo que dormía en una pequeña choza a orillas del pueblo ¿Qué derecho tenia de quejarse?

Lo terrible de la ilusión es que cuando se rompe, siempre es sustituida por otra. Astrid era igual que todos lo demás, pensó una noche obscura, el joven se lamentó en silencio, desconsolado apenas podía respirar, patéticamente hacía rabietas secretas y conmocionado apretaba su pecho ilusionado en dejar de sentir la presión de cien dragones en el pecho.

Confundido, y roto se adentró en la oscuridad de su propia cabeza, encerrándose aún más en si mismo, en soledad sin ninguna voz que pudiera sacudirlo fuera de su mundo de fantasía, preguntándose. ¿Por qué mi padre la prefirió antes que a mi? ¿Qué pude haber hecho yo? Esto era lo que debía pasar, soy una deshonra, al menos no me expulso de la isla ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Qué clase de padre prefería las estúpidas reglas de _honor_ a su propio hijo?

¿Qué derecho tenían a tratarlo como menos que un ser humano?

.

.

.

En la realidad, Berk agonizaba con cada nueva redada de dragones. Stoick empleaba cada vez más recursos en la búsqueda del nido, dejando una isla casi famélica por detrás, de la cual Astrid debía ser responsable.

Tan desesperada era la situación que los Berserkers ofrecieron ayuda, pero esta fue rechazada, un vikingo jamás acepta ayuda. Astrid debe empujar a los aldeanos a ser lo mas eficientes que pudieran, necesitaba mas guerreros para defender la isla. Debía convertirlos a todos en la mejor versión que pudiera, aquella que les permitiera sobrevivir.

La ilusión y la desesperación tienen cierta relación, pues siempre han de condenar a sus hospedadores.

_**\+ Nota +**_

_Este capítulo fue, simplemente, difícil- La participación que hace Astrid es importante aquí._

_Tomando en cuenta el contexto donde tenía que desarrollar al personaje, me tomo un tiempo pensar en qué clase de persona se hubiera convertido Astrid sin la participación de Hiccup en su vida. _— _Recordando lo que dijo en "__**El mundo oculto**__", ella no hubiera sido la persona que es de no ser por el impacto que tuvo Hiccup en su vida. Entonces ¿Que camino en la vida habría tomado?_ —

Regrese a la primera película para tomar los elementos básicos del personaje, ella era mucho más estricta e impaciente que la Astrid de las películas posteriores. Ella era una vikinga ejemplar en toda forma.

_Por el lado de Hiccup, sin Toothlees jamás se acercaría a Astrid __**(Aun siendo compatibles). **__Y aun que me dolió escribir este capítulo, lo que ocurre cuando un enamoramiento no se deja ir a tiempo y por la paz, se termina idealizando, crea obsesión y mata todo lo positivo que conllevaba ese flechazo._

_*Próximo* _

_Las ilusiones de Hiccup han desaparecido, su corazón fue atravesado por la cruel realidad de su vida. _

**El ultimo capitulo está a la vuelta de la esquina**

**El enclenque está cada vez más cerca del fondo**

_¿Como podría salir esto mal?_


	4. Chapter 4

**El odio que te envenena**

Los niños ven a sus padres como protectores, héroes increíbles capaces de todo. Para un pequeño no hay nada más importante que tener el amor de su progenitor. Hiccup lo anhelaba con todo su ser, quería ver el orgullo y el amor de otros tiempos, mejores tiempos, otra vez.

Quería reír como antes, jugar como antes, platicar como antes, tener un padre como antes. Los buenos días, cuando los inviernos parecían más cálidos y la enfermedad menos violenta, bajo la chimenea del hogar donde estaba su familia esperando por el antes de la cena, cuando aún tenían algo de amor que darle.

La ansiada redención jamás llego, el tiempo continúo corriendo, cayendo en picada cual cascada sobre los hombros del joven herrero. Alargando las sombras de su pasado, que se acomodaron a su alrededor y lo acosaron constantemente.

Dale tiempo al tiempo, el tiempo tan terrible que todo lo que nos trae son consecuencias. Las heridas sin tratar se infectan, el polvo se acumula, la carne se pudre y el dolor se fermenta en el odio del mañana.

El tiempo es inevitable, Hiccup ciertamente no pudo evitarlo. Cayo sin gracia, sin una mano amiga, sin una mirada empática, sin salvación se rindió ante el mundo y dejo que su dolor fermentara, que su cabeza lo encerrara y que su tristeza colapsara.

El tiempo puede ser terrible por que nadie nota su paso, nadie nota los cambios hasta que es demasiado tarde. Empieza levemente, pequeñas cosas sin importancia que por un día se dejan pasar, estas eventualidades son alienadas fuera de lo cotidiano como sucesos extraños.

Quien diría que lo pequeño se hace grande, se acumula y engorda hasta convertirse en una nueva norma. Lo cotidiano se hace extraño y viceversa. La nueva realidad vive pacíficamente sin ser notada.

Hoy en día es cotidiano ver a Hiccup tomando junto a su mentor en las noches, es común que el joven ignore a su padre o lo evite como la mismísima plaga, es común no verlo por días, es común que un día salga del bosque con comida, es común que no responda preguntas. El vivaz adolescente paso a ser esta sombra, un ente tranquilo que se pasea entre las calles de la villas y rara vez hace notar su presencia, siempre con una canasta a cuestas y a veces hablando en soledad con sus mochilas, deteniéndose únicamente cuando se siente observado.

Uno pensaría que el odio es visible, fácil de ver. Sin embargo la verdadera cara del odio es la ira silenciosa y apenas notoria, justo como el joven herrero.

Una ira reprimida que día con día crecía en su interior. Hasta que un día fue liberada de una forma anónima pero estridente.

_Dragoncito, dragoncito, déjame te cuento un secreto. Las ovejas se esconden en el edificio con techo alto y un escudo rojo._

Quien no utilice sus dones para bien los usara para mal.

_Dragoncito, dragoncito, si derriban las antorchas no los podrá ver._

Quien no comparta sus dones al mundo, los usara en su contra.

_Dragoncito, dragoncito, dejen a los dragones grandes distraer esos brutos_

Los invisibles tienen la libertad de ser considerados inofensivos, Hiccup parecía ser solo un espectador, callado y reservado. Que siempre ayudaba en la reparación y siempre dentro de la forja, como el supuso nadie se dio cuenta, posiblemente nunca lo harían, era un crimen perfecto; y sin embargo aquello le causaba un dolor profundo, que se extendió desde la boca del estómago hasta su lengua donde dejaba un sabor amargo, un dolor que le presionaba el pecho.

El dolor quería gritar, para hacer notar su presencia y deleitarse en la atención que sería recibida, pero el odio lo contuvo y dejo que su existencia fluyera cual rio.

Como muchos otros días no se quedó en casa, salió, y se adentró al bosque. Adentro, adentro, adentro del bosque, con árboles más y más grandes, más y más frondosos... dentro, dentro del bosque, donde nadie lo escucharía hablar con los dragones, dándoles nuevas ideas para aterrorizar a los vikingos.

_Dragoncito, dragoncito, dime ¿No sería divertido traer nueva compañía a nuestro pequeño juego?_

Que divertido, pensaba.Él arruinaría lentamente la vida de muchos y nadie se daría cuenta, porque él era un Hiccup, nadie jamás lo pensaría capaz de tal hazaña y eso alimentaba su odio, que poco a poco lo enveneno de locura.

Y esta locura algún día llamaría a otros a unirse.

**\+ Nota +**

_Hemos llegado al final, la locura, el odio, la soledad a consumido a nuestro protagonista. Su felicidad es falsa pero su determinación es real._

_Creo que cada quien puede imaginar como acabaran._

**El enclenque está en el fondo**

**FINAL A/N**

_¿Qué si tengo idea de lo que acabo de escribir? _

_**Claro que no.**_ 😂

_**Esto salió después de un documental sobre las estrategias de salida en los grupos de primates. Es muy interesante y aun que no quieran leer igual se los explico.**_

_Mientras más agresiva sea una especie, es más imposible que los primates de menor rango salgan del grupo donde nacieron para unirse a uno nuevo, pero para las especies pacificas es super fácil, si no eres aceptado por unos lo serás en otros._

_Luego…_

👉 _"I would listen to what they would have to say, and that's what no one did."_

_**Luego, por alguna razón incoherente, lo relacione con una de las entrevistas que le hicieron Marilyn Manson sobre la masacre de Columbine y TAN nació esta cosa. **_😂

_Hasta yo se que esto es demasiado random, por lo que les agradezco de todo corazón si lo leyeron todo _🙏

_No es perfecto, pero es lo que hay._


End file.
